Kailen
by mouse200
Summary: Both Len and Kaito are feeling down because they don't know if the other likes them. Ok bad summary but trust me the story is a lot better so please read! Kailen len/Kaito lenXkaito kaitoXlen


Len sat on his windowsill staring out over the garden. He didn't care that it was 3 in the morning. He didn't want to sleep just yet, cause if he went to sleep the faster the next would come around and he really didn't want to have to live through another day of watching Kaito with Miku, it was driving him mad!

Rin was watching him out of the darkness. Len had been sat there since midnight just looking and thinking. He had been doing it a lot lately and it was getting a bit worrying. Rin yawned silently, she was so tired but she could sleep knowing her brother was just sitting there like that! She stretched slightly getting out of bed, Len heard her but he made no effort to move. "Len?" Rin said sleepily, rubbing at her eyes as she padded towards him, "what are you doing up this late?"

Len didn't answer he just carried on looking out the window blankly. Rin sighed pulling herself up on the sill beside him. "Len, why are you acting like this?" she pulled her knees up to her chest looking sternly at her younger brother who was watching her out the corner of her eye.

"I don't know what you mean," Len huffed.

"You know what I mean. You're never up this late and you've just been acting so down lately… are you OK?" She reached out a hand to put on his shivering shoulder but he pushed it away.

"I'm fine Rin," his voice sounded tiered even if he was trying to hide it.

"Len, is this because of Kaito?"

He didn't answer he just jumped down from the window, landing softly on the carpet. Rin frowned as he walked over to his bed and lay down with his back to her.

"Len." He didn't answer. "Len… Len!"

"What?" was her muffled reply.

"This is because of Kaito… isn't it?"

"Good night Rin," he said almost angrily as he closed his eyes finally deciding that sleep was a good idea after all.

Rin sighed as it was obvious that she wasn't getting anything else out of him. 'And everyone thinks I'm the stubborn one,' she thought to herself as she went back to her bed, glancing back at her twin sadly as she quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Mornin'," Len said quietly as Kaito walked into the kitchen were Len was sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Sup, Len," Kaito smiled happily, his normal grin plastered to his face as he went to search out some ice cream from the freezer. Len watched him as he fished a large tub of vanilla ice cream and set it down on the table opposite him. Not bothering with a bowl he just sat down with his spoon and started eating.

"What?" Kaito suddenly lifted his head up and stared at Len.

Len almost jumped at the sound of Kaito's voice. He hadn't even realised he was staring at him until that moment, now he had no idea what to say. Kaito rolled his eyes, "why are you staring at me like that?"

Len dropped his face, almost smashing his face into his bowl of cereal. Kaito laughed at this and lent over the table the to ruffle the younger boy's hair, "I don't care if you were looking at me Len," he chuckled; Len blushed slightly which he was glad Kaito didn't see because he was facing the table.

"Want some?" Kaito shoved the ice cream under Lens nose smiling at the top of his head.

"I'm good thanks," was Len's too quick reply before he left the room.

Kaito watched him go sadly. He felt like him and Len never spent any time together anymore. He missed the times when they would go see a movie or play a video game together. Now he spent most of his time with Miku and Len just hung around with his sister all day long.

Kaito was totally in love with the youngest of the vocaloids but he would never have the courage to ask him out because he was scared Len wouldn't like him back and just call him a creep.

"Hay!" Yelled, the hyper as always, Miku as she ran into the room. Kaito grunted a reply trying to put a smile on his face but it failed. "What?" Miku's smile fading as she sunk down into the chair that Len was sitting in just moments before.

"Nothing I'm fine," Kaito answered putting a much more convincing smile on his face, but it didn't trick Miku in the slightest.

Miku automatically knew what this was about. She knew Kaito's feelings for Len, because he had told her not that long ago and she had always known that he was gay so to her it wasn't that much of a shock. Plus Len was totally adorable so it's not hard to see why Kaito like him so much!

"Kaito, why don't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Because I can't it's not that simple!"

"But…"

"No Miku!" Kaito stood up grabbing his ice cream in the proses, "I just can't ."

Miku sighed as Kaito left the room. She hated it when people were upset. 'Idea' she thought to herself happily her smile magically reappearing on her lips "RIN!"

Len was sat on the couch just staring at the wall with Rin watch the TV next to him when he heard a very loud Miku yelling, "RIN!"

"WHAT?" Rin yelled back right in Len ear. Then when there was no answer Rin got up and skipped into the kitchen to see what the hyper vocaloid wanted. Len sighed switching the TV off and stretching out on the couch.

He let his eyes slid close. He was so tired! He had barely slept in months because he was up every night and he knew that he was keeping Rin up to because she had dark circles under her eyes, even if she was trying to cover them up with makeup he could still tell they were there. Len was almost drifting off to sleep when he felt someone ruffle his hair. He snapped his eyes open just in time to see Kaito walking out the room with an empty ice cream tub in his hand.

Len smiled to himself and closed his eyes once again letting sleep take him over.

'Shit' Len swore in his head as he suddenly woke up to realize the time. He had been asleep on the couch for 4 hours and he had promised Rin and Miku he would go shopping with them an hour ago. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran into the kitchen to find Kaito sadly looking into his ice cream.

"Kaito, what's wrong?" Len asked in a shaky tone, completely forgetting about the shopping trip.

Kaito's head snapped up, "nothing I'm fine," Kaito faked laughed. Len went over to the table and sat dawn next to the older boy, accidently brushing his hand lightly over the others. Kaito quickly snapped his hand away blushing.

Len was confused. He had never made Kaito blush before and he was pretty sure they had held hands before now. Len leaned in closer to Kaito. Kaito quickly stood up and face away from him. "Kaito?"

"Len stop it!"

"What?" Len was even more confused now then he was before.

"Stop being so darn cute all the time!" Kaito yelled making Len's eyes widen.

'Did he just call me cute?' Len thought, reaching out his hand to Kaito's but Kaito flinched away. "Kaito, why do you call me cute then act like you hate me?" Len shouted his voice breaking slightly.

"When did I act like I hated you?" Kaito's voice was quiet and he didn't turn around to face Len he just carried on looking at the wall.

"Just then. You pulled your hand away."

"I'm sorry Len," now he turned around. He looked like he was about to cry, "It's just that… you see… I… I like you Ok! And now you're probably going to call me a creep and tell me to…" Kaito was quickly cut off when he felt a pair of lips on his own. Kaito's eyes were wide open, 'Len is kissing me! He's kissing me!' his thoughts trailed on as his eyes slid shut and he leaned into Len's kiss. He felt the other boy smile and put his small hands around his waist. Kaito's hands rapped themselves into Len's hair.

Finally they had to break apart to breath. Len leaned onto Kaito's chest and let him rap his arms around him. "Kaito I love you!" Len whispered. Kaito smiled happily hugging Len tighter, "I love you to!" he said kissing the top of his head.

"Were back!" Miku yelled slamming her way into the house.

Kaito looked in the direction of the door but didn't dare yell or move because he was lying on the couch with Len sleeping softly on top of him. "Kaito! Len!" Miku carried on shouting as she slammed her way into the living room.

"Miku can't you ever be quiet?" Kaito whispered loudly glaring at Miku.

"Oh My God!" Miku yelled even louder than before jumping up and down on the stop. Len sleepily open one eye to see the hyper Miku jumping up and down.

"Miku can't you ever be quiet?" Len said sleepily, Kaito chuckled slightly at this.

"Oh My God! RIN!" Miku squealed running back out the house to find Rin.

Kaito kissing Len head softly, Len smiled at this and snuggled into his chest. "I knew it!" Rin yelled running into the house closely follow by Miku, "I knew that you were in love with him," both girls were bouncing up and down on the spot. Kaito smiled and Len hid his face in Kaito's shoulder as he was now blushing.

"You guys are so cute!" Miku and Rin yelled at the same time grabbing onto their checks and running of into the house to fan girl in Miku's room.

Kaito watched them go sighing. Len looked up at him, "Kaito um…"

Kaito looked down at him and smile, "Yes Lenny?" Len blushed a deeper shade of red at this.

"Well I was just wondering if… well um… can I call you my boyfriend?" Len hid his face again. Kaito laughed pulling the younger boy closer to him.

"Of cause you can." Len smiled kissing Kaito's neck. Kaito kissing his head again, "do you want to go see a movie this Friday?"

"Like a date?" Len said not lifting his head.

"Yep, and we can dinner after if you won't."

Len looked up at his new boyfriend smiling, "I'd love that!" he said just before their lips joined in a kiss.


End file.
